Flat panel lighting fixtures are a convenient lighting option as they can be mounted to a mounting surface and have a relatively low profile compared to other lighting fixtures. Light emitting diode (LED) flat panel lighting fixtures, in particular, generally cannot be mounted through traditional lighting fixture methods. For example, generally the lens of LED flat panel lighting fixtures is secured to the fixture. Thus, an LED flat panel lighting fixture cannot be secured to a mounting surface through by a fastener passing through the back of the lighting fixture.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved methods and mounting systems for easily and securely mounting an LED flat panel lighting fixture to a mounting surface.